


"Amazing" First Night in the Luimelia Love Next

by luisitaseyes



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisitaseyes/pseuds/luisitaseyes
Summary: All my fics are sex, because the show provides everything else pretty darn well. It's an afternoon show, so adding the sexy stuff that they can't.





	"Amazing" First Night in the Luimelia Love Next

**Author's Note:**

> All my fics are sex, because the show provides everything else pretty darn well. It's an afternoon show, so adding the sexy stuff that they can't.

Luisita held open the door while, Jesus and Amelia shuffles into the apartment their arms loaded with boxes. Jesus dropped the load with a gasp, "That's the last of it!" Jesus said stretching his back and looking about the space, "Well I think this will be a nice love nest for you."

"Thank you Jesus," smiles Luisita. "I'd offer you something to drink but we don't have anything yet!"

Jesus smiled back his adorkable grin, "Its ok. I should leave you two alone anyways." He raises his eye brows and reaches out to hug Luisita and then Amelia. "I'll miss you," he tells Amelia.

"Me too Jesus. Come by any time."

Jesus quietly closes door behind him. Luisita immediately reaches for her girl and with teasing grin on her face, plays with Amelia's collar, "Maybe not anytime. We could be in the middle of something..."

"I certainly hope so!" Amelia giggles back, leaning for a kiss. Luisita responds with a soft, languid kiss. Amelia let's out a soft sigh.

Pulling away slightly Luisita asks, "Are you hungry? If so, we will need to go out bc I haven't gotten any groceries yet."

Amelia looks reproachful, "You can't kiss me like that and then expect me to think about anything else!"

Luisita chuckles, "Oh I'm sorry!" And leans in to kiss her again, holding her face, she softly lets his tongue caress the inside of Amelia's mouth. Amelia moans loader again this time and reaches around to massage Luisita's ass.

Amelia pulls away just a little to say, "You know what I heard once? A love nest is not truly a love nest until you make love in every room."

Luisita laughs and raises an eyebrow, "Really? Should we start with this one?"

Amelia nods as she kisses her again and moves her towards the couch. Luisita pushes off her girlfriends coat and drops it on the floor, before tangling her fingers in the curly brown hair and taking out the barrette holding it back. They fell together onto the couch, and slipped into a reverie of being able kiss, touch, and grasp at each other for as long as they wanted to without worrying someone might knock on the door. Amelia, on top, pushed herself between Luisita's legs and grasped at her ass and then her breasts. Luisita respond by pulling Amelia closer by wrapping her legs around Amelia's waist and whimpering into her mouth. Amelia, seemingly taken by a sudden need, pulled away and crouched down on the floor in front of Luisita. Reaching under her blue uniform dress she pulled out Luisita's underwear.

"This dress is so short, it always makes me want to do one thing," Amelia says in a husky voice and arched eyebrow.

She doesn't play around, kissing or caressing up Luisi's thigh as she normally would. At this moment she has a singular focus, to taste Luisi and to bring her to climax as quickly as possible. She wants her to experience a moment of being carefree and unrestricted. Immediately her hot mouth is on Luisita's clit and lips and Luisita cries out and gasps, her hips launching up into Amelia's searching tongue.

Luisi certainly had no other comparison for what sex felt like with anyone else, but with the way Amelia made her feel, she understood why people did crazy and stupid things for lust. With Amelia's mouth on her, her whole body was caught in a wave of pleasure. She couldn't keep herself still, her pelvis gyrating forward in response to the electricity coursing through her; her arms and hands flailing about in an attempt to find something to hold onto as she was drowning into bliss, alternately grasping at her own hair, covering her mouth to muffle her cries and running her fingers though Amelia's curls just to be able to touch her. Rather too quickly, but then Luisi wasn't sure how much more she could take, Luisita's body rose up off the couch as she crested her climax and then tumbled down the other side, her limbs and torso spasming involuntarily.

Finally, her body settled down and she lay there quiet, though her breath was still heavy and fast. Amelia's smile appeared between her legs. Amelia caressed her stomach and thighs under her dress while she waited for Luisita's breath to calm down.

"I guess this room is definitely part of love nest now, hm?" Amelia said with a chuckle.

Luisita, finally having a clear enough head to speak, sat up, looked lustfully at Amelia and said, "Not entirely ours yet," as she undid Amelia's pants and pulled them down with her underwear. Amelia stepped out of them and let herself be pulled forward by Luisita's legs wrapped around her waist. As Luisi kisses her, Amelia gasped as she felt Luisita's hot wet sex up against her own. She rocked her hips forward and cried out with pleasure. Luisita met Amelia's rhythm and within moments Amelia was gasping and shaking, her eyes shut tight as her orgasm rode through her. She collapsed on top of Luisi, who held her tight and kissed her head. They lay there for the longest time, almost dozing in their post coital bliss.

After a while Luisita whispers with a smile, "we really should go get something to eat...I'm famished."

Amelia sighed, "I guess we will eventually have to go back out into the world."

—-

After they returned home, and found their pajamas, they relished in the simple pleasures of getting ready for bed together. Washing their faces, brushing teeth and hair in their tiny bathroom, while they shuffled around each other, with soft touches of hands on backs.

Amelia, always the less shy of the two, began undressing unselfconsciously in front of Luisita in their bedroom. Luisi found herself caught up watching each layer come off. Amelia finally caught her stare and smiled. Luisi looked away, shyly. Amelia laughed saying jokingly, "should we christen this room tonight too?"

She turned away and continued getting undressed, unaware that Luisi had gotten a dark look in her eyes and moved close to her. When she turned around, wearing only her bra and underwear, holding her discarded clothes in her hands, she was startled to find her lover standing immediately in front of her.

"Why wait?" Luisi smiled lustfully as she plucked the clothes from Amelia's hands and threw them on a chair. Luisita was thoroughly enjoying the freedom of being in their own space, being able to love her girlfriend at any moment. Doing it twice in one night was a privilege she wanted to take advantage of, and frankly the mere sight of Amelia's soft skin and curves was all the motivation she really needed.

She kissed Amelia softly and quickly, while reaching around her and undoing her bra. This was her favourite part, watching Amelia's full round breasts fall out of the constraints of her bra. Amelia has the most incredible breasts, something she knew the day Amelia walked towards her in her black vedette costume, her left breast barely covered, asking Amelia to zip up the back. She felt a little self conscious, being so bold but she immediately took both of them in her hands and lightly kneaded them and rubbing the nipples with her thumbs. Amelia's head fell back and breathed in sharply, and motivated by this reaction Luisi leaned forward and took a nipple in her mouth. Amelia's hands grasped at her hair and whimpered as she felt Luisi trigger the electric current between her nipples and her clit.

Luisi never knew that she could love the taste of something so much as she loved Amelia's breasts in her mouth - a delicious salty sweet. Eventually she let them go and ran her hands softly down Amelia's soft belly, over her hips and down her thighs before coming back up and running her fingers over the inside of her thigh and over Amelia's panty covered clit. Amelia gasped again and Luisi pulled her underwear off in one movement, and guided her down the bed. Not breaking eye contact, Luisita slowly undressed herself as Amelia watched with hooded eyes and then crawled on top of her beautiful naked girlfriend. They both shivered with thrill of feeling their naked bodies touching, breasts against breasts, belly against bellies, legs intertwined with their sexes up against each other's thigh.

For a while they kissed deeply, rocking against each other, building up the tension in each other's sex.

Eventually, Amelia rolled on top of her blonde and pulled her up to a sitting position. Amelia sat on her knees, her legs around Luisita's waist and her sex at Luisita's belly button. She took Luisita's hand and putting her fingers in her mouth, she directed the hand between her legs. Luisi immediately went to work pushing two fingers inside and rubbing her thumb against Amelia's clit. Before she lost her thought process Amelia reached behind her and did the same the Luisita.

Amelia was in awe that she was in this beautiful moment with the woman she loved more than anything in the world. How was she so lucky that Luisi loved her back? And she was now here gazing adoringly at her as she gave her pleasure that she couldn't describe.

Their eyes never left each other. At this moment they felt as one, each stroke to one body traveling through to the other. Their gasps and cries became more fervent. Luisi panted so desperately, Amelia has to stop her mouth with kisses for fear the sound would travel through the walls to their neighbors. Amelia could tell that Luisita was close to climax and her body began to shake and she bit into Amelia's shoulder. "Don't stop darling, please don't stop," Luisi whispered. And then her body arched forward and began to rise and fall as her orgasm shook her to her bones. Incredibly her hands didn't stop, and so Amelia followed not far behind as she was taken over the edge watching her lover fall apart beneath her.

They grasped at each other as if the were holding each other back from falling off a cliff. Their breathy pants in unison, they marinated in the glorious freedom of living their love.


End file.
